The present invention relates to collection systems for urine.
Urine drainage systems of the type comprising a catheter and collection receptacle are known. In such systems, a distal end of the catheter is passed through the urethra of a patient until it is located in the bladder, with a proximal end of the catheter being located outside the patient's body. An upstream end of a drainage tube is connected to the proximal end of the catheter, and a downstream end of the drainage tube communicates with a collection chamber in the receptacle. In use, urine drains through a drainage eye in the distal end of the catheter, and through the catheter and drainage tube into the collection chamber for retention therein.
Since such systems are closed to the atmosphere, contamination of the systems is minimized. However, it has been found that bacteria may grow in the collected urine in the receptacle, and may move in retrograde fashion to the patient's bladder resulting in possible harm to the patient. It has been attempted to introduce a bactericide into the collection chamber at periodic intervals, and the bactericide minimizes the possibility of bacteria growth in order to solve this problem. However, in prior devices separate loose containers of the bactericide are required, resulting in retention of extra parts and inconvenience to hospital personnel. Also, the bactericide has been introduced through a slit in a rubber plug which poses a risk of contamination in the receptacle.